


Stays Mainly in the Plain

by spirithorse



Series: Purple Prose AU [7]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Purple Prose AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: Mikleo gets fed up of academics not listening to him. Sorey gets fed up with Mikleo practically living in their study. Part of the Purple Prose AU.





	Stays Mainly in the Plain

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been lurking on my tumblr for a while, so I brought it over. Women-books-coffie on tumblr started this one with[their post about Mikleo getting frustrated with everything](http://women-books-coffie.tumblr.com/post/161026830247/ok-i-know-that-purple-prose-au-was-a-thing-ages). Which [Soymilkheaven made worse with their addition](https://soymilkheaven.tumblr.com/post/161027643681/women-books-coffie-ok-i-know-that-purple-prose). Title taken from "The Rain in Spain" from My Fair Lady.

“Thanks, Robbie.

"The record rainfall continues in Pendrago today, a stunning three weeks of steady rain. Authorities request that everyone stay off the street as much as possible in the upcoming days while they try to reroute the water from the old catacombs into lakes that have been set up for this purpose. City officials hope that this will continue to keep the streets of Pendrago clear for the foreseeable future.

“Unfortunately, there are no clear meteorological patterns that would be causing this rain, although the Weather Center at Pendrago University was working on the source of the problem when their building, which contained the History and Shepherd Studies department flooded earlier last week. They have since moved into the palace and are working to solve the problem which continues to plague Pendrago.

“More on this story as it breaks.”

Sorey turned off the television, sitting back in the couch with a sigh. He ran his hand over his face before pushing up from the cushions.

He padded through the house, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise as he approached their study. It was easy enough to ignore the feeling, Sorey lifting his hand to knock on the closed door.

As expected there was no answer, just like there hadn’t been the last several times he had knocked.

Sorey sighed and leaned forward to press his forehead against the door. “Mikleo?”

There was nothing but silence again, Sorey closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

Usually the best thing to do was to leave Mikleo alone during these funks to sort himself out. There was a point where he could step in and coax Mikleo the rest of the way out of it, but it was hard when he couldn’t see Mikleo. Sorey wasn’t sure the door to the study had been opened in days.

He frowned, that realization deciding his course of action.

He reached for the knob, twisting it and opening the door. 

Sorey expected the study to be a mess, it had been that way before Mikleo had commandeered it. He shot a glance at his own desk, now buried under more books than before. 

He took a cautious step forward, inching around piles of books on the floor. Sorey muttered a curse under his breath as he knocked into one of them, reaching out just in time to stop them all from falling to the floor.

He found himself staring at  _A Firsthand Account of Shepherd Sorey’s Travels: Volume 8, Marlind to Lastonbell._ Sorey shook his head, absently patting the top of the stack before winding his way through the others.

Sorey heard Mikleo before he saw him, following the sound of the seraph’s muttering to where Mikleo’s desk usually stood. Sorey couldn’t see much of it now because of the pile of books that surrounded it. From what he could see, it looked like Mikleo had stripped half of their library. In fact, he was sure of it, which made him almost afraid to step into the next room and see the damage.

He shook his head, refocusing himself. The library could always be fixed later, Mikleo needed his attention now.

He moved closer to the desk, watching as Mikleo wrote frantically, sometimes referring to the book that he was holding open. Sorey’s gaze dropped to the ring on his finger, watching it sparkle in the light before he dropped his hand on it.

Mikleo jumped at the touch, glancing up at Sorey in surprise. Sorey just smiled, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “You’ll ruin your eyes like that.”

Mikleo huffed, leaning into the touch before seeming to remember himself. He shook his head, turning to get back to work.

Sorey reached out and stole is pen, waggling it when Mikleo gave him an incredulous look.

“Sorey-”

“I’m not giving it back.”

“But-”

“This has gone on for too long.  _Three weeks_  Mikleo. Pendrago is drowning.”

Mikleo muttered something under his breath too low for Sorey to catch. Sorey raised an eyebrow, watching as Mikleo slumped slightly. “It keeps happening.”

Sorey sighed, rubbing his thumb up and down the side of Mikleo’s hand. “I know.”

“I’m tired of it. I’m tired of it all meaning nothing!”

Sorey flinched at the flash of power he felt, sure that the deluge over Pendrago had just gotten worse. 

He shifted closer to Mikleo, sitting on the arm of his chair. Sorey breathed a sigh of relief as Mikleo leaned into him. He dropped the pen on the desk in favor of running his hand up and down Mikleo’s arm, holding him close just in case he tried to go after the pen. 

Sorey dropped his gaze to where their hands were still resting on the book, staring at the shine on their two rings. He raised his hand slightly, wiggling his ring finger. “Does this mean nothing?”

Mikleo tensed against him. “I didn’t…”

“I know.” Sorey dropped a kiss to the top of Mikleo’s head. “It means the world doesn’t it?”

“Yes.” Mikleo relaxed slowly, Sorey feeling the moment that the seraph wanted to argue back.

He cut off Mikleo before he could. “But everyone says that it doesn’t right? But it’s not. It’s just one man screaming at the rest of the world because everyone else is with us. Every chronicle, every account, every study, every book, says that this means  _everything_. If you don’t believe me, dig around here. You’ve probably got the whole Age of Chaos section around here. If not, the local library is still open. We can look at the history section there, or the romance section.” 

He heard Mikleo chuckle, pausing to press a kiss to the top of his head. “If you don’t believe all of that then believe me. I’ll say it every minute of every day until the end of time if you need to hear it.”

“You do that anyway.”

“Because it’s true.” Sorey nuzzled into Mikleo’s hair, letting his voice drop to a whisper. “You are my pole star, my one and only, my Mikleo. And I’m your Sorey. And nothing he says will change that.”

Sorey lifted his head away as Mikleo tipped his back, smiling down at him. “I miss having you around, you know. It’s very lonely out there with you locked up in here defending our honor. How about you step away for a while?”

Mikleo glanced back at his desk, Sorey not quite sure what he was looking for in the jumbled mess. He squeezed Mikleo’s hand away, keeping his attention. “How about I spoil you? We’ll go down to that cafe that you like and sit outside. It’s a lovely evening and they’re serving your favorite.” Sorey bit his lip when Mikleo’s stomach grumbled, carefully not making a comment on how Mikleo blushed. He just pulled Mikleo closer. “And after that, we should go somewhere. Find a ruin, spend a few weeks in it.”

“But the article…”

“Can wait until we get back. Then you can unleash your ire on him, but not on Pendrago. It’s not fair that they’re all suffering.”

Mikleo was silent for a moment before he nodded, Sorey feeling the slight tingle of the arte disappearing. He sighed and hugged Mikleo tight before standing up. 

He offered Mikleo his hand when the seraph didn’t immediately stand up. Mikleo stared at it for a moment before taking it, Sorey smiling at the squeeze that Mikleo gave his hand. 

Sorey shifted his hold so he could twine their fingers together, keeping a tight hold of Mikleo’s hand as he led him out of the crowded study and towards the front door.


End file.
